


Aim For Forty

by stellaryoungs



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, So it's safe, THE CLAP STUNNER DOESN'T WORK IRL OK, and they don't have to kill their teacher or anything, but also he's pretty awkward, except they're just being trained, guanlin is smooth, inspired by assassination classroom, jihoon is a huge flirt, jinhwi at the start, their weapons are similar to kids' toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaryoungs/pseuds/stellaryoungs
Summary: Guanlin wants to learn Jihoon's new assassination technique.





	Aim For Forty

Blaring cheers and hyped up screeching echoed throughout a small, hidden section of a mountain not too far from the city. A bevy of high school students were gathered in a large, but quite deformed circle around a mediocre-sized excuse for a court, right in the middle of a treeless landscape within the vast forest of the massif.

In the center of the little court, there stands Bae Jinyoung and Lee Daehwi, their provided green rubber knives in hand. Jinyoung's knife was dipped in a red vermilion paint across the edge to the tip, while Daehwi's color was a bright azure blue. Their grip on their respective blades seem to be tightening as time passes by, both facing each other from across the court with eyes brimming with bloodlust—a common trait they share with their other classmates—giving the atmosphere a cold, eerie vibe.

Despite the frigid glare of the elder boy, Daehwi still had the nerve to give him a sweet smile, but had everyone else quiet down once they heard his words. "Bae Jinyoungie-hyung," he starts, voice as pleasant as ever. " _You're going down._ "

Jinyoung lost the stare and merely snickered, before beginning to move and slowly making his way to Daehwi while raising his knife. "Don't think so, Daehwi-ah." he mumbles, leaving his remark unheard by Daehwi, but not unnoticed. Jinyoung chuckles as Daehwi runs and practically jumps on him, but he successfully misses the blue-stained knife by a close call causing Daehwi to snarl.

Amongst the crowd was Park Jihoon and Park Woojin, an infamous duo known for their sharp, advanced skills with guns and blades alike (by using their pellet guns and rubber knives, of course; nothing too dangerous). Woojin was screaming and jumping out of excitement, obviously very engrossed with Jinyoung and Daehwi's duel, a contrast to Jihoon's occasional yawning and dull expression.

"This is boring," Jihoon complains. "Daehwi should have locked Jinyoung in a chokehold and  _then_ slice him. This will take for forever."

He groans in frustration as his comment was ignored by Woojin, who involuntarily let out a shout when Daehwi's white shirt was almost stained with the red paint from Jinyoung's knife. Jihoon is left to decide on his two choices; one, watch the lame duel until the end, or two, get on his heel and leave alone early for lunch. He would have chosen the latter, but that would mean minus points to his grade, and with being one of the top students, he can't afford that to happen.

Jihoon tries to focus on the battle, and he snorts when he heard Daehwi swear loudly when he misses once more, then directing numerous stabs at his opponent out of vexation, to which Jihoon noticed Jinyoung struggled avoiding with. Jihoon hums in brief amusement, "Seems like the bloodlust is starting to get to bright and sweet little Daehwi."

Once Jinyoung managed to escape the space of Daehwi's wrath, he retreats backward, still facing the blonde, making sure to hold his knife up in case the younger boy pounces on him again. To his surprise, Daehwi seemed to have calmed down and lost the scary, hostile persona he showcased earlier.

Daehwi walks slowly over to Jinyoung, who backs away again in suspicion. Jinyoung's eyes visibly widened when Daehwi lowered his knife, and for some reason he couldn't figure out either, Jinyoung copies the action and lets down his guard, to which Daehwi smirks at. Silence engulfs the area, some students shaking out of adrenaline rush and anxiety. 

"Ah, there goes the clap stunner," Jihoon says amidst the silence. "How predictable." Jihoon shuts up immediately though, with Woojin suddenly grabbing hold of his shoulders and putting his hand over Jihoon's mouth.

They watch as Daehwi drops his knife; which really wasn't the most rational thing to do in the middle of a combat if one thinks about it. If anything, it's a dumb action to pull. Jinyoung, out of pressure, was in a trance and he could only stare at Daehwi in a confused state.

The sightof Daehwi's knife meeting the ground, however, seemed to have snapped something inside of him, and Jinyoung blinks to see his opponent far too close for comfort, raising his hands in a manner of a clap.

And then it hit him.

Daehwi wasn't being stupid. 

With Jinyoung's talent of quick perception, he realizes that Daehwi was about to stun him with a clap while he's under tension and temporarily shut down his nerves, swiftly get his dropped knife back and slice Jinyoung with it and then grab that extra credit from their teacher for winning the duel. There's  _no way_ Jinyoung's going to let Daehwi take the victory.

Whether it be from Jinyoung's strategic intelligence that he has inherited from their assassination classroom since he started here, or completely from the stupidity in his own mind and the inability to think of a better action, he decides to move and hold both of Daehwi's wrists with one hand and his knife on the other, much to the latter's shock. Jinyoung grins devilishly, to which Daehwi looks up at with helpless, wavering pupils. "Clap stunner? That won't work, Daehwi-ah."

Anger filled Daehwi's system again, and he tries to free his hands so he could push Jinyoung and kick him in the shin, grab his knife and just slice his damned rival for it to be all over. It would have worked; if it weren't for Jinyoung who was admittedly stronger than Daehwi. 

"Daehwi's pissed," Jihoon coos sarcastically from the audience, in an attempt to further push the boy on edge and make him snap. No, Jihoon doesn't dislike Daehwi. He was very fond of him, in fact; but triggering Daehwi's rage just might help him win and Jihoon would love to make fun of Jinyoung for it to no days end.

Though, unlike the scenario that Jihoon imagined, he—and every other student—did not expect Bae Jinyoung to end Daehwi's evil little plans with a kiss.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL—" Woojin screams along with the rest of their classmates, as Jihoon could only whip out his phone with his jaw dropped. Soon enough, though, Jihoon came back to his senses and started cheering, his phone taking a video of it all.

Jinyoung wasn't stopping though. They could clearly see Daehwi trying to flee the situation, but Jinyoung tightens his grip.

Woojin shrieks on a higher octave this time, "WAS THAT TONGUE?!"

Jihoon found himself squealing, too. Despite the feeling of incredulity for what was happening right in front of him, he suddenly felt hyper and he was actually thankful that he chose to stay for the battle. He watches intently as a scarlet-faced Daehwi finally gives in, knees shaking. "Oh my goodness," Jihoon whispers under his breath as Jinyoung holds up his knife, and before they knew it, a slash was heard and Daehwi jolts.

Daehwi pulls away immediately, looking at a sniggering Jinyoung, mortified and in disbelief. He could feel the cool texture of the red paint from Jinyoung's knife dripping down the back of his shirt, and Daehwi bites his lip in frustration as he sees Jinyoung's unstained clothing.

Jinyoung ruffles the hair of the irritated blond and gives him a warm beam, "Better luck next combat, Daehwi."

"And the winner of this round is the Red Team's Bae Jinyoung!" their instructor announces. "Extra credit for Jinyoung and plus points for the members of the team."

Jihoon would have celebrated along with his teammates, as he was also holding a red-splattered knife and a paintball gun with the same color, but he couldn't help but gape at Jinyoung when the boy goes back to his position next to him. "You...you really did that?"

"What?" Jinyoung asks skeptically. "I trust your strategies. For some reason, they always work."

"You," Woojin points at Jihoon in horror. "You taughthim  _that_?"

"Well, I was about to use it on whoever I will duel with. You do know that I manipulate targets with my charms," Jihoon answers with a wink. "I taught Jinyoung that french kiss technique yesterday. Just never thought that he would actually use it."

"You used it on Daehwi," Woojin voices out loudly. "I feel so bad for him, you know?" he says exaggeratedly, earning a smack from Jinyoung.

"Hm, I'm impressed, though," Jihoon muses. "That french kiss you just did, that was a 20-hit kiss in a span of a minute! Well done, Jinyoungie."

Both Woojin and Jinyoung gawk at him, puzzled. "20 hits?"

"The amount of hits you acquire depends on how you affect the person you're using the french kiss on," Jihoon elaborates. "For example, you get a lot of hits if you get the tongue movements right—"

"Please shut up," Woojin sighs exasperatedly. "I've heard enough."

"You're insane." Jinyoung murmurs, averting his gaze back on the small battlefield, with two new students beginning their combat.

-

"That was so tedious, I didn't even get to battle anyone because my name was too far on the list." Jihoon hissed, before taking a bite out of his lunch which suddenly didn't taste as heavenly as he thought it would earlier. The flavor was much more enjoyable whenever Jihoon wins a duel; as his lunch would always serve as his prize.

"You can always challenge someone else on your own." Jinyoung suggests.

Jihoon shakes his head rapidly. "No, that wouldn't give me grades! I need to top Kang Daniel this quarter and dethrone him from first rank."

"And besides, nobody would want to fight with Jihoon because they always lose." Woojin notes.

"Except for Kang Daniel." Jinyoung adds  jokingly, gaining himself a strong push from Jihoon which resulted with Jinyoung bumping into someone.

"Oh, oops." Jihoon mutters, wincing when he saw that the person was none other than Lee Daehwi, who still seemed to be in a slump after the whole incident.

"Hi, Hwi." Jinyoung weakly greets as Jihoon starts to hold in his laughter and Woojin began violently slurping on his box of milk.

"Shut it." Daehwi spats, blushing crimson before scurrying off to his own table with his other friends.

Jinyoung goes back to his table with Jihoon and Woojin, who suddenly erupted into a fit of laughter. The youngest of the three groans and bangs his head on the table, gaining some attention. " _Daehwi hates me._ " he grumbles with a miserable tone.

"He'll get over it." Woojin assures.

"Are you sure?" Jinyoung questions helplessly, unintentionally giving Woojin puppy eyes. It was almost hard to believe that this was the same boy who sported a sinister image earlier on the court.

Jihoon suddenly remembers that one time Daehwi admitted to him about his crush on Jinyoung not too long ago. "I'm positive." he offers Jinyoung a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

The trio's focus went back to their food, talking about various assassination methods they could use on the battlefield from time to time. Woojin's ideas were more of the brawl type, while Jinyoung favored tactical planning. Jihoon, on the other hand, kept talking about exploit and manipulative procedures in such an enthusiastic manner that the other two was a tad bit creeped out. 

Their discussion came to a stop when Jihoon feels something hit his head.

"Jihoon-hyung!"

They turn their heads to see Lai Guanlin, one of the best snipers the special class has, waving cheerfully at the three of them—or at Jihoon, specifically. He was holding an airgun, which Jihoon assumed was the weapon he used to shoot the small, innocuous pellet to gain his attention. The tall boy skips toward them, and Jihoon couldn't help but widen his smile; a playful hint of affection gleaming in his eyes. "Hello, Guanlin."

Woojin and Jinyoung look at each other suggestively, which Jihoon noticed but he knew better than strangle the both of them right in front of one of his favorite juniors—wait, no, scratch that, Guanlin  _is_ his favorite.

All of a sudden, Guanlin's gummy grin disappeared and was replaced by an earnest gaze. "Jihoon-hyung, I want you to teach me your new technique."

That was all normal and nothing was out of the blue. It is known by many that Guanlin asks Jihoon to teach him different kinds of skills every now and then even though Jihoon was more of a knife-holder and Guanlin's comfort zone included firearms and rifles. Though they never really battled each other, be it official or not; which was something their classmates are secretly looking forward to as they are both adept with weaponry and are frighteningly advanced in some major routines.

"Oh?" Jihoon begins to ponder. "Which one?"

"The one Jinyoung did earlier on Daehwi-hyung." Guanlin responds with no uncertainty.

Woojin let out a gasp and Jinyoung choked on his own spit, meanwhile Jihoon blinked his eyes repeatedly, trying to comprehend the words that came out of Guanlin's mouth. "H-How did you know that the method was mine?"

"Some students overheard you talking with Woojin-hyung earlier," the younger replies, "And we're just one class, not a school, so word spreads out very quick."

"Oh." Jihoon reacts dumbly. He cursed himself when he felt an immediate heat rush to his cheeks and ears, knowing full and well that that meant he was blushing. "You mean the french kiss?"

"Yeah, that."

Jihoon gulps. "How on earth am I supposed to teach you that?"

Guanlin tilts his own head. "You taught Jinyoung-hyung, I don't see the difference if you teach it to me."

Unable to form a proper response to refuse, Jihoon just stares at the young sniper with a blank mind and a red face. That's when Woojin speaks up, and Jihoon was almost thankful, if it weren't for his wrong choice of words. "Jihoon would love to teach you, Guanlin! He's free after classes."

Guanlin was delighted, showing his happiness through a rather loud cheer and a side-hug with Jihoon. "Thanks hyung, you're the best!" And with that, Guanlin left, playing with his airgun by spinning it with one hand.

Woojin gets startled as Jinyoung visibly jumps when Jihoon suddenly slams his hands on the table, moving some of their food. "Why did you tell him that, you idiot?!"

Jinyoung gapes at them with clear hilarity when Jihoon swiftly pulled out his rubber knife from his leg strap, lunging at Woojin, not caring about the table that was separating them. Jinyoung didn't even budge when the two start their attempts to strangle each other; he even had the audacity to laugh. 

"Alright, that's enough, you two." Jinyoung finally says, though with no effort. He would have just sat back and continue eating his meal while enjoying the show, but since they were beginning to attract the stares of their classmates, Jinyoung had to stop them. The view of the Park duo scuffling on the floor screaming profanity at each other while Bae Jinyoung just sits there guffawing would have made him seem like a useless friend and not to mention a complete ass, he decides.

Clicking his tongue when the two ignore him, Jinyoung took out his own gun and began to shoot pellets at Jihoon and Woojin repeatedly, which soon irritated them. "This doesn't involve you, brat." Jihoon scoffed, briefly distracting him from wrestling with Woojin. It gave Woojin the perfect chance to strike at Jihoon without his attacks getting blocked—a chance that he gladly took.

Jihoon shrieks and the weirded-out stares were starting to multiply, and Jinyoung was becoming more uncomfortable as time ticks by. "I don't know them.", he announces, looking at his classmates dead in the eyes as he gets up from his chair. Shooting a couple more pellets at the two who were wrangling, Jinyoung leaves the old and almost rotting cafeteria they are provided with; paying no mind to the yelling that initiated. ( _"JIHOON AND WOOJIN ARE GONNA RIP EACH OTHER'S THROATS OUT!", "Fight! Fight! Fight!", "Seriously?! This is the fourth time this week!", "Someone call the teachers, damn it!"_ )

-

"You two give me stress every single day," Yoon Jisung exhales sharply, placing a band-aid over the scratch on Jihoon's nose carefully. The little force exerted was not left overlooked by Jihoon, however. It stung a bit, making him flinch.

"There's absolutely no hope for peace between you two, now is there?" he continues, now applying ointment on Woojin's left cheek with a fresh new wound. "And yet, you both call each other best friends. I will never get you kids, I swear." 

"Well, we were just _practicing_." reasons Woojin. "We were helping each other by improving both of our skills. It's what best friends do."

Jisung gives him a look of dubiety. "Practicing? No, you weren't. You were killing each other!"

Jihoon furrows his brows, tapping the band-aid over his nose. "Isn't that the whole point of assassination, though?"

Right at that moment Jisung wanted nothing more than to bonk Jihoon and Woojin in the head, but he couldn't risk his clean record over something as ridiculous as this. "What was the point of the whole fight, anyway? Couldn't you just duel each other in the court like what every other student does?" 

"He started it first. Jihoon jumped on me from across the table, knife at the ready." Woojin replies, pointing an accusing finger to Jihoon, who looked very offended and in return pointed his middle finger. Ignoring Jihoon's rude gesture, Woojin proceeds, "And bloodlust doesn't really wait for anyone, hyung. There was no way we're taking it outside."

"I see." Jisung nods understandingly. Normally, the other mentors would not be as tolerant and patient, but this situation has happened far too many times to count ever since Jihoon and Woojin were picked for the special class that it had come to the point where Jisung, their class doctor, doesn't freak out anymore. "And the reason? You wouldn't start combats out of nowhere, would you?"

"Only Daehwi would do that, the kid's inner desires are pretty scary," Jihoon laughs lightly, "But going back to the topic, Park Woojin here had the nerve to ruin my life." Jihoon explains, stressing out a few words for emphasis.

Jisung trails off. "That's...vague."

Woojin rolls his eyes before speaking up, "Guanlin wants Jihoon to teach him this new assassination technique he came up with, but Jihoon, like the idiot that he is, couldn't answer properly. So I said yes on behalf of him and now he has to meet Guanlin after classes."

"There we go," says Jisung. "But you teach Guanlin every so often, why say no this time?"

"Because, hyung! Have you seen the methods I come up with? I can't teach Guanlin... _those_." Jihoon, flushed yet again, rambles, flailing his arms and making hand signs to prove his point. "Especially the method he wants to learn specifically. Oh my goodness, I really can't teach him that!"

"Jihoon likes infiltration through flirting." Woojin states, grabbing a water bottle from one of the infirmary's counters and began drinking from it.

"Wait, really?" Jisung asks, more intrigued than perplexed.

"Yes, it's one of the perks of being an attractive assassin," Jihoon says proudly, but soon looked down in an effort to hide his blush. "And if I were to teach Guanlin any of that..."

"It's just flirting, think of it as a 'no homo' situation." Jisung suggests, patting Jihoon in the back to console him.

The brunette looks at Jisung, red-faced as ever. "How do I french kiss Guanlin in a 'no homo' manner, then?"

Jisung's mouth hung open but in a split second he started howling with laughter. "You're gonna french kiss Lai Guanlin?!"

"Hyung, you're supposed to help me! Not ridicule!" Jihoon grabs Jisung's shoulders and shakes him desperately, and it takes a few more seconds before the elder could calm down.

From the other chair, Woojin sneers. "How's hyung going to help you? That's your problem you're dealing with."

Jihoon glowers at him. "Yeah, a problem I'm now dealing with thanks to you."

"Just go back to your classes," Jisung orders gently, a little snort coming out from his lips. "You have about four hours left to either teach Guanlin or dump the poor boy and leave him waiting for nothing."

Both of them stand up, thanking Jisung and bidding him a goodbye as they exit the infirmary. "This is all your fault." Jihoon grumbles, shoulders slumped while they walk back to the single classroom (that wasn't as luxurious as the rooms on the main campus below the mountain they're in) they had. 

"Bet you'll be thanking me tomorrow." Woojin throws him a finger gun. Jihoon would have pulled out his real, solid airgun, but he doesn't want to burden Jisung any further if they get into another fight. Instead, he just ignores Woojin until they get back to class.

Soon enough, they enter the room, and they are met with looks from their classmates of different years. Their special assassination classroom was not exclusive to a sole grade level, and the officials choose whoever they think is good enough to join. Their class was made up of first, second and third years alike and are trained under the government, at the same time the class was kept a secret from the students of the main campus.

Their instructor didn't mind and nodded at them as a sign for them to take their seats and listen to the science lecture. Yes, even though their focus was on learning how to be professional assassins, they still needed their education in normal school subjects.

However, Jihoon can't focus on the lesson at all. All he was thinking of was the Guanlin situation, and how he's going to avoid the younger's aspiration to learn how to french kiss. 

It was stupid, really. Jihoon has never even taught Jinyoung how to french kiss via actual mouth contact (he shudders at the mental image) like what Guanlin thought, he only brought up the idea to the small-faced boy. How Jinyoung performed the kiss perfectly earlier was beyond Jihoon and he certainly isn't interested in knowing.

Jihoon snaps out of his train of thought when he hears the instructor speak up. "That's all, everyone. Forty five minutes of your science class is done, you may proceed to the court to practice your marksmanship or knifework for the next thirty minutes. Your practice is graded."

While some of his classmates complained (Jihoon finds it difficult to understand them sometimes; who would prefer science over assassination practice?), Jihoon gladly stood up. He made sure to check his leg strap if his knife was still there, and when he's certain that he has it, Jihoon grabs his gun from his bag and his container of pellets. Now prepared, Jihoon was now on his way as he sprinted towards the court from behind the old building, eager to distract himself from his problem.

His classmates were moving in a much slower pace, as Jihoon was one of the few who were passionate about getting the hell out of that class. Jihoon was never fond of the science subject—except whenever assassination is involved. He often thinks about using poison and other toxic concoctions, which was the specialty of Ong Seongwoo, one of their youngest mentors. Perhaps Jihoon could request a tutor session some time and maybe pour in a bit of his experiments in the lunches of whoever decides to denigrate him.

It took a few more minutes before everyone from the class starts filling the court behind their building, and Jihoon pulls out his weapons excitedly after their teacher claps his hands to grab their attention.

"Remember that your mentors will be observing your practice. Those who do well will receive plus points in your major school subjects your respective mentors teach you," the man instructs, "And also, please, do avoid...intimate actions. We'll talk about those kind of practices some other time."

And with that, their practice commenced. With the blink of an eye, the previously studious pupils that were scribbling on their notes back at the classroom were now terrifying vicious beasts handling guns and knives, eager to land an attack on their partners.

It happened when Jihoon was loading his gun, when he heard a voice calling him; a voice he knew all too well. "Hyung!"

"Guanlin," Jihoon nods as a form of greeting. Even though he looked completely calm and collected (Jihoon also looked really _cool_ , Guanlin would like to add), on the inside Jihoon was panicking over Guanlin's presence. "Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"I wanted to practice with you." Guanlin smiles, making a now flustered Jihoon to look away, pretending to aim at a target. Curious, Guanlin follows Jihoon's (unfocused) gaze, landing on Park Woojin who seemed to be teaching Ahn Hyungseob some knifework techniques. 

Guanlin only grins fondly at the smaller, who oddly still looked really cute even though Jihoon was now angrily muttering an array of curse words directed to Woojin while adjusting his aim. 

Jihoon pulls the trigger with a dry laugh, and although his posture was very lousy, the pellet still hit Woojin's leg. Jihoon only winks at Woojin when a death glare was sent his way; which soon faded and formed into a little smile when Woojin turned back to Hyungseob.

High-fiving a chuckling Guanlin after that rather lame performance, Jihoon stands up straight. "So, you want to practice with me?"

"Yeah. I originally wanted to use practice time so you could teach me your french kiss method," Guanlin states, "But the teacher said no intimate actions, and we can't sneak out because the practice is graded."

Ah, so that's probably why their teacher implemented the rule, because of the infamous Bae-Jinyoung-French-Kissed-The-Soul-Out-Of-Lee-Daehwi incident that their classmates still haven't stopped gossiping about.

Then again, the rule wasn't so bad. Jihoon would actually consider it a blessing in disguise; thanks to that rule, he now has an excuse to not teach Guanlin the french kiss. Not yet, anyway. 

"Well," Jihoon starts, "You know, I've been teaching you stuff the past few days." 

Guanlin nods at this, urging Jihoon to continue. Suddenly, Jihoon gives him a smile that made his knees weak. "Could you help me this time to enhance my marksmanship?" Jihoon finishes, holding up his gun with one hand and pellets on the other. 

The younger returns the beam, and ruffles Jihoon's hair. "Sure, let's start."

They both failed to notice the knowing glances of their friends and giggles from their classmates when they saw Guanlin practically hugging Jihoon from behind, trying to adjust his stance and perfect his aim.

-

"Jihoon?" 

"Jihoon."

"Park Jihoon."

"Hey loser, are you there?"

Woojin grumbles when he hears no response from Jihoon, not even budging from his seat when Woojin shoots some pellets his direction, expecting Jihoon to respond by shooting him back like he would usually do. From a few seats in the front, they hear Kim Jaehwan giggling. "Guanlin's waiting for you at the back of the building, Jihoon."

Upon hearing this, Jihoon lets out a loud annoyed noise while running his hands down his face. "Jinyoung!" he calls out, to which from a short distance the younger boy responded with a sluggish "What?", obviously not in the mood to talk to Jihoon.

"Take me home." Jihoon orders, while pointing a finger. "I need to avoid Guanlin."

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow. "No."

"Why not?!" Jihoon whines, glaring at him from his seat.

"Because I'm taking Daehwi home. Try asking Guanlin." Jinyoung counters, slinging on his school bag before walking out the door. Jihoon's mouth drops open in offense, and out of vexation he breaks the pencil he's holding in half. "He and Daehwi made up already?!" Jihoon yells out to Woojin.

The boy in question didn't even flinch, and just answered monotonously. "No, but he's most likely gonna follow Daehwi home and beg for forgiveness. That's how it went the last time they had a misunderstanding."

"Best of luck, Jihoon." Jaehwan fakes an overly-affectionate tone, waving Jihoon and Woojin a goodbye before leaving as well.

Silence engulfed the classroom, the remaining two boys just stared at each other from the corners of the room that they were in. Crossing his arms expectantly, Jihoon throws another interrogation. "Aren't you gonna offer to take me home?"

Woojin lets out a laugh. "Why would I do that? Look, I know flirting is your forté here but can you not?"

Turning bright red for the nth time today, Jihoon growls. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant like—help me bail out through the window and tell Guanlin I went home early because I got a headache or something!"

"Heck no. That won't work, anyway. Guanlin knows you've been here in class the whole time." replies Woojin, who zips his bag close. "On top of that, some of our female and male classmates alike would kill for an oppurtunity to french kiss Lai Guanlin, it's about time you fully embrace that chance."

"You truly are funny. Why would I want to french kiss Guanlin?" Jihoon scorned.

"Seriously? You've had a big fat crush on him before we even got to this program," Woojin reasons, "And don't you dare think I didn't hear you when you muttered something about Guanlin looking hot during his turn in our shooting exam last week."

Unable to come up with another retort, Jihoon just stammers and decides to leave his best friend in the classroom. Hastily, he grasps his bag strap and walks out, cursing Woojin when he hears a light chuckle escape the younger's lips.  _He thinks he's good at playing matchmaker? Yeah, right—I can make out with Guanlin all I want any time of the day even without Woojin's help!_

That was one thing Jihoon disliked about himself; his pride. Now probably out of his senses, Jihoon is determined to overcome this crisis that he still blames Woojin for and confidently teach his junior that beyond-the-boundary flirtatious technique of his, made from the figments of Jihoon's own smarts. He surprised himself when he realizes that he was still confident and composed when Guanlin's figure came into view.

"Guanlin, ready to start practicing?" Jihoon clings onto his arm as he speaks coquettishly, the tone he usually uses as a trap for his targets. The younger was taken aback, and it took Guanlin a few stutters before he settled with a small nod of the head. Just what on earth was Jihoon doing? Jihoon himself does not know.

"Okay so, first of all," Jihoon clears his throat, "Do you, by any chance, have any experience in kissing? Even a small peck?"

"Nope. Been awkward with anything remotely romantic all my life." was the response, with Guanlin giving off a sheepish grin. "Does descriptions from romance novels work?"

"Hm." Jihoon looks at Guanlin with utmost concentration, as if he could find a solution just by looking at the taller's perfect face. If Jihoon were being honest, he couldn't concentrate at all. It was distracting, to say the least. Curses, why was Lai Guanlin born so effortlessly handsome?

Letting out a few shaky breaths, Jihoon finally voices out, "I think it could work. How about you just go with the flow, then?"

Guanlin would have forgotten his ability to think accordingly, but he decides against being stupid as he has daydreamed for this to happen for so long that messing his one and only chance to make it happen would make him hate himself for as long as time eternal. So, putting up the bravest expression that he could muster, Guanlin gives a firm nod. "I'm sure I can manage, hyung."

With a deep inhale, Jihoon released his bag from his hold and tip-toed on his feet. Much to his inner chagrin, Jihoon wrapped his arms around Guanlin's neck. The younger was shocked, to say the least, and couldn't help but avoid his hyung's gaze by looking in every other direction but forward.

"Loosen up a bit, just relax. Wouldn't want your opponent to feel your nerves, would you?" Jihoon says softly, ignoring the fact that he was being hypocritical considering that even he can't control the shaking of his legs. 

As he feels Guanlin's shoulders relax under the weight of his arms, Jihoon presses his lips against those of the younger.

It started off steady and unhurried. Nervous would be an understatement, but at the same time Guanlin couldn't stop thinking about how Jihoon's lips were so much more than he ever imagined. They were pleasurably soft and just a little bit chapped, and once Guanlin traced his tongue over Jihoon's bottom lip, along comes the lingering taste of the persimmon liptint Jihoon uses.

He hears Jihoon croon before submitting to the action, opening his mouth. With a bit of reluctance, Guanlin gently welcomes his own tongue inside, moving along in the warm cavern ever so slowly as he was still an amateur. Jihoon found the way Guanlin was leading the kiss so innocent, yet Jihoon still finds himself vulnerable and frail over it.

Upon the bliss of the moment, they both forgot that this was suppposedly a practice. That this kiss was something they both think is purely platonic and is only for Guanlin to be trained in Jihoon's specialty. That Jihoon was supposed to be teaching Guanlin how to french kiss only for the sake of more knowledge in assassination methods. 

Still, what Jihoon can't understand was the way Guanlin kissed him—it seemed far too... _sincere_ and loving for a mere 'practice', especially since it's coming from someone unexperienced.

Jihoon pulls away, out of breath with weak knees. "Oh my lord," he whispers.

Hands making their way to Jihoon's shoulders, Guanlin whispers back, "I love you."

With widened eyes, Jihoon makes eye contact with Guanlin, jaw dropping in confusion and disbelief. "C-Could you repeat that?"

This time, Guanlin said it much louder; both through words and actions. "I said, I—" he leans in to peck Jihoon's forehead, "Love—" another peck on the nose, "You." and he ends it with another peck; this time on Jihoon's lips.

Out of embarassment, Jihoon splutters and hides his face in his hands as he felt heat rising up to his cheeks yet again. When Guanlin uttered those three words, Jihoon thought that the younger was just saying it as a trap to further affect the enemy in case the french kiss method was not enough. But oh, was he wrong—looking into those enthralling sable eyes, Jihoon knew Guanlin meant it.

"You're...you're actually serious?" asks Jihoon almost inaudibly, fiddling with his fingers, having a sudden interest in the ground. 

With a light chuckle, Guanlin ruffles the shorter's hair. "Yes, I am."

"Well, I, uhm," Jihoon stops for a moment, and Guanlin hums teasingly as a sign for him to continue. "I...have a deep regard for you as well, Guanlin." he completes his confession, and Jihoon looked so unbelievably adorable that Guanlin can't help but coo in adoration. 

Guanlin envelopes Jihoon in a tight bear hug, resting his chin on his hyung's head. "So, does that mean...?"

A couple seconds of silence pass by, before Guanlin felt arms snaking around his waist. "I love you too." he hears Jihoon voice out tenderly.

They stay in their cuddling position for a few more moments, enjoying the warmth the other is radiating. They occasionally rock side to side, just seizing the moment in happiness and contentment as the sun sets from the pink and orange hues of the heavenly firmament.

"Hey, hyung? How did I do with the french kiss?" Out of nowhere, Guanlin asks cheekily.

Jihoon frowned, causing Guanlin to bite on his lip in panic. He couldn't have possibly been  _that_ horrible, could he?

"You hesitated." Jihoon points out blankly. As coolheaded as he sounded, Jihoon's face and ears were still tinted red.

"I what?" skeptically, Guanlin tilts his head. 

"You hesitated, Guanlin." the elder repeats, almost in a form of a complain. 

"Hyung, I'm sorry? I don't get it." Guanlin questions, feeling dumb. 

"That french kiss you just did on me. It was only 10 hits," Jihoon says as a-matter-of-factly. "If you weren't so timid, you could have scored 40 hits."

"Hits?" Guanlin scratches his head, "What exactly are those, hyung?"

"They depend on whether you get the lip and tongue movements correctly, and by the duration of our kiss, you should have scored at least 40." lectures Jihoon, "The french kiss technique has to be a kiss that overpowers your target's senses."

As Jihoon was speaking, Guanlin was nodding, carefully understanding each and every word. After a few moments of silence, Guanlin smirked.

"Is that so? Could we try it again? Perhaps I could score even more than 40 this time."

Although shocked at the younger's bold statement, Jihoon just smirks back, eyes holding the same mischievious glint. "Confident, now are you? Then show me what you could do, Guanlin." he purrs, pulling Guanlin's collar.

All feelings of agitation and nervousness gone, Guanlin simpers. "Gladly."


End file.
